


Nanny Wolf

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles has a cold - Peter is worried
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Nanny Wolf

Blowing his nose loudly, Stiles sat up to throw the tissue into the bin before falling back against the pillows. 

“Must you hover? You’re like the Grim Reaper waiting for me to keel over!” Peter looked hurt and Stiles instantly regretted his sharpness. “Peter, I’m **fine**!”

“Then how come you’re home in the middle of the semester?”

“Because they closed the campus, not because me, specifically, is sick!”

“I’m rather pleased that you came to stay with me, but if there’s nothing to worry about, why didn’t you go to stay with your father?”

Realising that Peter was truly concerned, Stiles shifted over in the bed and patted the mattress directly next to him. Peter instantly accepted his unspoken invitation, even though Stiles was looking less than attractive with his red nose, blotchy cheeks and sweaty, lank hair.

“I didn’t stay with Dad for several reasons. He’s got his hands full with the sickness absence at the station; I _thought_ \- mistakenly - he would be even more of a worry-wart than you’ve proven to be and finally because I thought you should see what you're letting yourself in for.”

Peter looked confused.

“It’s one thing to be with me when I’m fully healthy, but it's different when I’m not up for sex escapades on the balcony!”

Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles slid down the bed slightly so that he could lay his head on Peter’s chest. His heart-beat was a comforting sound in Stiles’ ear. 

“Surely you know by now that this has gone way beyond sex escapades?”

“Yeah, but having to put up with sweaty, snotty, whiny Stiles might have been too much.” Stiles liked the way he could feel the reverberations of Peter’s voice in his chest, the rumbling sound almost a purr.

“The sweaty isn’t new, although normally it’s for a far more pleasing reason; the whiny I’m accustomed to – you may recall your method of making me attend Pack Movie Night was effective because I wished to save my sensitive ear-drums; I will allow that the snotty is new.” 

Stiles gave a half-hearted ‘humph’, too relaxed to argue.

“It seems unfair that you supes have in-built immunity from the common cold, let alone this covid thing.”

“There's a remedy for that.”

“I’m not becoming a werewolf to avoid getting a cold!”

“Just reminding you that Derek has said the offer is always there.”

“Like Scott would forgive me if I took the bite from Derek instead of him!” He was interrupted by another bout of sneezing. “Would you prefer it if I was a wolf?”

“There are health advantages. Not least regarding your generally blasé attitude towards self-care! But no – I’m perfectly happy with my very human, snotty, whiny boy.”

“That’s nice,” he murmured as Peter began to card his fingers through his hair. 

“Go to sleep – I’ll watch over you.” Stiles closed his eyes and did as he was told, knowing his big, bad wolf would be there to look after him.


End file.
